Calls Me Home
by EliadetheAkuma
Summary: Lisa August, special Agent of the BAU has a past that Derek Morgan is determined to figure out. He might just find exactly what he's looking for, but not in the way he wants at all. However, his feelings remain the same for her. She finds him non-judgmental, accepting and kind. She was hopeful...hopeful for some happiness in this drown of feelings. Derek/OC


_The initial vision was blurred. It eventually became clearer, allowing her to clearly see the cells. Placing a hand on the microscope, she blinked her eyes a few more times, making the cells even clearer. With a deep breath, she pulled away from it and grabbed the report. Taking her pencil, she quickly wrote down her findings and set down the clipboard again. She put her eyes to the microscope again and studied them for a moment before speaking._

"_Are you just going to stand there, sir? Or are you going to say something?" She turned from the microscope to face the heavy-built man she called sir. He was dressed in his usual three-piece suit, with his tag clipped to his blazer. His hazel eyes were a light brown color and were shining with the evidence of a fairly good day. His brown lips were curled up in a small smile, the darker brown stubble surrounding his lips framing it. His round face was framed by his short dark brown hair which was slicked back for work. His silver watch and wedding ring flashed under the lighting._

_She smiled at him as he chuckled at her comment._

"_Very funny, Lisa." He stepped closer to her. "But I bring important news."_

_Her smile faded, instead having a serious composure take her over._

"_Regarding?"_

"_You." He paused, knowing he had caught her attention. He took a deep breath and took the stool across from her._

"_Lisa, as you know, you have gotten high academy scores and graduated top of your class. You are better at profiling than dusting for fingerprints at a crime scene, Lisa! You don't belong in CSU."_

_She sighed deeply._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I am saying that I received a call from the section chief of the Behavior Analysis Unit and they want you." _

"_Me? As a profiler?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're good, Lisa, because you're good."_

_He stood and left, leaving her with the thought. She slowly turned back to her previous project. The blood was still under the microscope, she realized, and she quickly removed it, setting it aside. She had been in CSU since she had come out of the academy ten years ago. It would definitely be a change, maybe one for the better._

_With a sigh, she stood and walked toward the door. She paused at the door and removed her lab coat, placing it on the hook there by the door. She placed her hand on the handle to the glass door and looked back at what had been her lab for ten years. It had become home in a way, with how much time she had spent there, analyzing evidence for FBI cases._

"_Hm."_

_She turned and left, the door closing with a soft thud._

_Beep. Beep_.

* * *

"Ugh."

Lisa August, thirty-five years old searched for her phone on the nightstand. She touched her reading glasses, cigarettes, and then finally her phone. Grabbing it and quickly hitting the manual answer key, she pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Good morning, wonderful lady!"

She smiled and ran a finger through her hair.

"Good morning, Tech Goddess."

Garcia laughed on the other end, obviously smiling.

"Oh girl, give me another reason to love you." Garcia responded.

"I just did, my lovely. Anyway, why are you calling me at…" She paused to look at her clock. "8:00 in the morning?"

"We have a case, _my_ lovely, and JJ is calling everyone else. I asked to call you."

Lisa chuckled and got up from her bed.

"Okay, Garcia. I am going to get ready and then I am out. Okay?"

"Okay. By the way, I sent you the file on your phone so you are updated when you get here."

"Okay, thanks, Garcia."

"Oh and I looked up that information for you and I have a file waiting for you."

Lisa went silent for a moment, before continuing her walk through the house.

"You found the file on him?"

"Yes, of course. I searched through billions and billions of files but I finally found him."

"Alright, thanks. I'll stop by later and grab it."

"Okay. I will see you when you get here, my sweet."

"Okay, Garcia, bye."

She hung up the phone and set it down on her marble kitchen counter. She stretched, putting her hands above her head. She stopped and paused again, looking around the kitchen. She walked over to her coffee pot and hit start brewing. She then continued down the hallway to her bathroom. Removing the soft black cotton shirt that she was wearing, she began to leave a path of clothing to her bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom, she quickly started her shower, unable to hear her phone on the kitchen counter.

_Derek Morgan calling…_ was clearly read on her screen along with the picture of said man smiling broadly while holding a black coffee cup.

Pushing open the glass doors to the bullpen to the BAU, Lisa August adjusted the bag on her shoulder and shifted her coffee cup to the other hand to do so. She then placed it back in her left hand and continued to her desk, which was in front of Morgan's, where he was sitting. He was reclined in the chair somewhat, a pen between his thumbs.

"I called you this morning." He spoke after she put her bag and coffee down.

"Really?" She asked, turning. "I missed it."

"It was after Garcia called." He responded.

"I was in the shower then, piece of tall, dark and mysterious." She said with a laugh, causing him to smile.

Reid awkwardly shifted in his chair.

"What, Reid? Feeling left out, brain boy?" She asked him, turning to him and sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Left out of what?" He asked, looking at the two of them curiously. Lisa laughed and grabbed her coffee cup, taking a sip of it while still smiling at Morgan.

"Guys, case." JJ entered, returning their focus to the task at hand.

"Right." Lisa responded while standing and grabbing her bag while Morgan and Reid followed, whispering to each other.

"I can hear you guys." Lisa responded, taking a sip from her coffee and glancing back at them.

Reid swallowed thickly, making her chuckle. Morgan just smirked. They loaded into the elevator with Lisa ending up in front. She leaned forward and clicked the bottom floor before taking another sip of her coffee just as the door closed.


End file.
